


The more the merrier

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [51]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 49, Fluff, M/M, Tae and Jeno are brothers, basically everyone crashing Yutae's christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong and Yuta planned to spend Christmas Eve together, cuddling, watching films. They only forgot who they were friends with, and that Taeyong wasn't an only child.





	The more the merrier

**Author's Note:**

> I personally like Christmas Eve more than the really "Christmas days" (the 25th and the 26th), because this is when my family gathers, gives presents and we decorate the tree together. So I made the "Christmas Special" today, and not tomorrow.  
> And I just want to wish everyone Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, or whatever you celebrate, or if you don't celebrate anything at all then just happy holidays/schoolbreaks, and I hope that you have an amazing night and day! :)
> 
> Day 49 - Sit down, I'll get it

"Tree. Check. Food. Check. Movie. Check. Boyfriend. Check" Taeyong leaned in to give Yuta a peck on the cheek as he sat down on the couch, pulling his boyfriend against himself. Yuta grinned as he leaned into his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his jaw-line. 

It was perfect. They had already decorated the Christmas-tree, the fairy lights on it were shining warmly on it, being the only source of light in the room beside of the television. 

They had ordered KFC, because Yuta insisted on it and Taeyong made them a strawberry cake, once again because of Yuta. And they were just about to start Home Alone while they cuddled on the couch. 

"Ready?" Yuta asked as he reached for the remote control. 

"I was born ready" Taeyong smiled as his boyfriend pressed 'Play'.

Just so that in the exact same moment the bell would ring, showing that some unwanted guest wanted their attention.

The guys sighed and the moved in the same time to open the door. They looked at each other before smiling and then Taeyong leaned in to press a kiss onto Yuta's hair. 

"Sit back, I'll get it" he said before leaving the room. Yuta just paused the movie. 

Taeyong went to the door and didn't even check outside before he opened it. It was Christmas, hopefully at least this one day nobody would try to kill them.  
But maybe he should start planning other people's death, at least this was what came to his head when he saw who were standing outside the door. 

"Yo, Taeyong, do you have food?" Ten, being the shameless food thief he is, asked, letting himself in without any further invitation and went into the kitchen. 

Johnny, who was left behind art the door gave Taeyong a small smile.  
"Sorry. We don't have food at home and the restaurants don't bring out food anymore" he said. Taeyong sighed. He couldn't just send their best friends home hungry when they have nothing to eat. 

"Come in" he said, stepping aside so Johnny could get in. The taller gave him a smile before he followed his boyfriend inside. 

Taeyong closed the door before he went back to the living room where Yuta was still having the movie paused.  
"So Johnny and Ten?" The asked, causing Taeyong to groan as he sat down beside him. 

"They don't have food and the restaurants don't take orders for take-out" he said, leaning his head against Yuta's shoulder. 

"Uh, Home Alone" Johnny stepped into the living room with Ten on his heels, carrying a plate with a few pieces from the KFC basket they ordered. 

"Merry Christmas, bitches" Yuta said, kicking Ten lightly in the shoulder when the younger sat down onto the ground in front of Yuta. 

"I'm here so it just became better" Ten replied after he flicked Yuta's leg away. Taeyong just pressed 'Play' before anyone could say anything else. He hoped it will be peaceful after this. 

And for ten minutes into the movie it was peaceful. And then the bell rang again. Taeyong sighed so Yuta only threw him a small smile before he stood up.  
"I'll get it" he said before he stood up. He paused for a moment when he was standing in front of Ten and shook his butt so that he would definitely in the picture, and only moved away when Ten kicked him in the ankle. He was still chuckling when he opened the door.  
Then he stopped when he saw the two teenager waiting outside with an awkward smile on their faces. 

"Hi hyung" Jeno and Jaemin said in the same time, giving a small wave. 

"Hi" Yuta replied. "What are you doing here?" He asked, stepping aside to let the boys in. 

"The heating stopped at home so Mom told us to come here and stay the night. But she said that she sent Taeyong a text about it" Jeno replied as he took off his coat. 

"Really? Tae!" Yuta called out, and it took only a few seconds before Taeyong showed up. 

"Hm?" He asked, at first not even noticing the boys. 

"Jeno says your mom sent you a text that he and Jaemin will stay here because there's no heating at the apartment" Yuta replied, while the boys from behind him gave Taeyong a small wave. 

Taeyong's eyes widened. Jaemin was supposed to stay at his parents' with Jeno as both his and their parents were out on a date. But it was just natural that they couldn't leave two teenagers alone in a non-heaten apartment at the end of December!  
"I'll get my phone" Taeyong said and went out into the bedroom to get his phone. 

Yuta sighed before he turned back towards the boys.  
"There's KFC in the kitchen, and Johnny and Ten are in the living room. We're watching Home Alone" he said with a smile. 

"Uh, awesome. Thanks" The boys said before they went into the kitchen. 

Yuta looked at them for a second before he went back into the living room taking his place again on the couch.  
"Jeno and Nana?" Johnny looked up at their friend. 

"Yep. And they're staying, too" Yuta nodded. And soon both teenagers and Taeyong also joined them so they could continue the movie. 

For twenty minutes. Then the bell rang again.  
"Now I'm not even surprised" Taeyong sighed as Yuta got up to open the door to let Jaehyun and Doyoung in, since their apartment's power got shut off. 

And when Yuta came back with the two other guest after him, everyone turned to look at Taeyong. The man just sighed.  
"Call up whoever you want. Just tell them to bring food" he said, taking his phone to message Taeil. And in record time everybody was already calling their friends. 

"Well, the more the merrier, they say" Yuta laughed before he pressed a kiss onto Taeyong cheek and dialed Winwin's number.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a Christmas novel for my family this year, and during my research I found it somewhere that in Japan people eat KFC and strawberry cakes during Christmas. (I knew about the cake, but not the KFC) So I placed it in this one because of Yuta, and it just made it more fun.:)  
> Thank you guys for reading and happy holidays once again! 
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
